middleearth_film_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Legolas
|enemies = Sauron, Saruman, Rúmil and Orophin (briefly), Haldir (briefly) |possessions =Orcrist (formerly) His Bow |actor = Orlando Bloom |movies=The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies }} Legolas Greenleaf The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies is one of the eight main protagonists of The Lord of the Rings''In both ''The Lord of the Rings ''and ''The Hobbit, Legolas is portrayed by Orlando Bloom. Background Legolas was the son of King Thranduil and grandson of Oropher. At a young age, his mother was killed in a battle. In between The Hobbit ''and ''The Lord of the Rings, Legolas joined the Rangers and befriends the leader, Strider. When the two of them travel for a while, Legolas learns that Strider is Aragorn, the heir to the throne of Gondor. Personality Physical Appearance Elf with blond hair, blue eyes, wears braces, Elven cloak, green tunic with white sleeves, brown trousers and boots The Lord of the Rings The Fellowship of the Ring Making up with his Father, Legolas goes to attend the meeting of Lord Elrond about the One Ring found after centuries of its absence and reuniting with Aragorn, while striking up a rivalry with one of the dwarves, Gimli, who dispises Legolas because his father, the King, imprisoned his own. During the Council, when one of the council members, Boromir, ridicules Aragorn for knowing such things about the One Ring, Legolas defends his old friend and states that Aragorn is no mere ranger, but is Aragorn son of Arathorn and that Boromir, as a man of Gondor, must owe his allegiance to him. However, Aragorn, in Elvish, tells Legolas to sit back down. Boromir declares Gondor does not have a king and does not need one. and continues to ridicule the situation at hand, especially declaring that they cannot enter Mordor due to its high security and its climate. Legolas shouts in rebuttal that the Ring must be destroyed, just as Lord Elrond said. However, this causes a spark of rebellion among the members, and they begin arguing, except for Frodo who declares that he will be the one to take the ring to Mordor, but says he does not know the way there. Legolas promises his bow and his services to Frodo , as do Boromir, Gandalf, and Aragorn. Gimli joins in as well, much to Legolas' chagrin, but the two will have to learn to cooperate. Three more hobbits Samwise Gamgee, Peregrin Took, and Meriadoc Brandybuck later join as well, thus marking the beginning of the Fellowship of the Ring. The Hobbit trilogy Even though he does not make an appearance in the book,Legolas did appear in The Hobbit ''trilogy by Peter Jackson, with Orlando Bloom reprising his role as Legolas. The only movie he does not appear in is ''An Unexpected Journey ''The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies'' With the battle won, but at a loss of Fili, Kili, and Thorin, Legolas decides to leave the woodland realm and tells this to his father as he enters the fortress' hallways. Thranduil tells his son to go to the north, where a band of rangers are led by a man named Strider. Legolas asks who he is, but Thranduil only answers that his father Arathorn was a good man and that Legolas will find out his identity soon. The two part ways. References Category:Fellowship of the Ring members Category:Male characters Category:Elves Category:The Lord of the Rings characters Category:The Hobbit characters Category:The Fellowship of the Ring characters Category:The Two Towers characters Category:The Return of the King characters Category:The Desolation of Smaug characters Category:An Unexpected Journey characters Category:Princes Category:Royalty Category:Blond Hair Category:Elves of Mirkwood Category:The Battle of the Five Armies characters